


Her

by ciTohCysP



Series: Old RvB Works [3]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Old work, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Sad, Season/Series 10 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:18:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5305430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciTohCysP/pseuds/ciTohCysP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was not in desperation that he fought to bring her back, he fought to fill the emptiness inside him, the yawning hole that corroded him from the inside day by day without <i>her</i>.</p><p>A short drabble about the Director and Allison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her

He always remembered the best things about her. Her rare laughter, her bright smiles, her cold personality that every once in a while she would drop, just for him. But he could never shake the bad as well. Her cruelty, her foul mouth. Especially her determination that ultimately led to her demise, a fact which lingered and he found himself thinking over more and more as the days passed. Every waking moment was filled with the thought that she was gone, that she had failed.

It was not in desperation that he fought to bring her back, he fought to fill the emptiness inside him, the yawning hole that corroded him from the inside day by day without her. He fought to avenge her death at the hands of the monsters that plagued the universe, then in the process he found a way. A way to bring her back.

When the Counselor used to refer to her as a byproduct it did nothing but irritate him, but as of late her found the term closer and closer to the truth. In the end, every single one of them was nothing but a copy.

A counterfeit.

A fake.

A _shadow_.

Every one he created was filled with these... imperfections. She was never the way he remembered her. He never could get her just right...

The real Allison was lost forever, but he was determined to keep trying no matter the cost. Even if ones that that trusted him, and depended on him, and believed in him, and loved him ended up suffering for his mistakes. He was willing to give up everything to bring her back. To see the real her one last time.

Because as they say, _love has no end._


End file.
